User blog:Omegaming/Family Friendly Game...
Ok, looks like Moonton made the heroes with family friendly, only they thought only teens and adults played it but sometimes only they changed their decision. I get it why they changed the skins, and I know someone played this game and however who are the child, and also a parent too, this must be their decision and any player are perverts now. So I leave some updated skin list here. And however who will add this as a page. Recent updated skins Alice's default and Spirit Woman are revamped, think they made it better. Except her Wizardry Teacher . Vexana revamped her skin, same. Layla's S.A.B.E.R. Breacher is now changed, she wore shirt now, no longer sports bra thing now. Also a portrait changed. Roger's cigarette is now changed, it's only badge and either infinite fallen petal rose (Dark Gent). Only they thought they change it into lollipop. Also a portrait changed, except Dark Gent. (Say no smoking) Yi Sun-Shin's Apocalypse Agent is now changed, same as Roger's cigarette. It's only drinking water instead of smoking. (Say no smoking) Freya's default and Black Rose are now changed. This valkyrie need more wearing, same as Layla. It does looks like Thor's daughter. Also a portrait changed. 'Memorable updated skins' Fanny's Campus Youth, due to it's sexual content, it is now full attire, the old they can see her panty through the skirt, and the body. The portrait is unknown to it's changed. Alucard's default have minor changed, the skull is changed. The portrait is unknown to it's changed. Vexana's default have minor changed, the skulls have changed. The portrait is unknown to it's changed. Freya's Monster Hunter, due to it's sexual content, only see having almost nip-slip, panty and the shield have skull design, and the difference are, no longer nip-slip, shorts and bull-designed shield. The portrait changed. Franco's Masterchief, due to it's violence content, he have more blood on his apron, cleaver and also skin. Fanny's default have minor changed, due to it's sexual content. Only see is nip-slip and now having a cloth. Aurora's default have minor changed, only see having her hips is visible. Ruby's default have minor changed, the difference is having the skirt jiggles and the legs are visible and now having white fluff. Miya's default have minor changed, she have vest under her outer shirt. The portrait changed but the entry animation is nothing changed. Alice's default skin, due to it's sexual content, only see is legs and sexual body. The portrait is not changed. Moskov's default have minor changed, due to it's violence content, only he got leaked blood and the skull on his right hand. The portrait changed, red to violet. Freya's Black Rose have minor changed, due to it's sexual content, only see panty and short bra, same affect to Monster Hunter. Nana's Graveyard Party have minor changed, unknown reason only changed with hat, skull to pumpkin. The portrait changed but entry animation is nothing changed. Eudora's default have minor changed, due to it's sexual content, only see busty and now changed. The portrait changed. Minotaur's default, due to it's violence content, only the difference are skulls and hammer also with spikes. The portrait is unknown to it's changed. Balmond's Ghoul Fury have minor changed, due to it's violence content, the skull on his belt is removed. Nothing about his burning head. So that's it for now that you read all of the skins, and addition fact about one old skin hero are still not on family friendly. Classic Layla is only still here is not on family friendly. So goodnight in your time. Category:Blog posts